


Bedfellows

by Boots (pwnmercys)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pwnmercys/pseuds/Boots
Summary: Combeferre and Enjolras sharing a moment.





	Bedfellows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oilan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oilan/gifts).




End file.
